Aprendiz
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Aceptar tener un aprendiz implica más que ayuda extra; es ver la inexperiencia de otra persona para darle herramientas que sean de utilidad en un futuro no muy lejano. También lo volvió propenso a sentir cosas como la preocupación, empatía, cariño... Hawks no sabía que hacer con las emociones nuevas que sentía luego de tomar a Bakugo como aprendiz. BakuHawks. Mención EndeHawks.


El universo y los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos.

Este fic es un regalo de navidad para **Lyov **(que le venía prometiendo desde agosto y lo entregué en fecha, pero hasta ahorita me dio la gana subirlo xD).

**Situado en el segundo/tercer año en la UA. BakugoxHawks, mención del EndeHawks. **Rated T/M. Contenido más o menos explicito.

.

* * *

.

**Aprendiz**

Aceptar un aprendiz implica más que tener ayuda extra; es ver la inexperiencia de otra persona para darle herramientas que lo ayuden en un futuro no muy lejano; también vuelve propensas a las personas a sentir cosas como la preocupación, empatía y apego. La humanidad dentro de la enseñanza y mantenerla durante la práctica es el reto más grande que cualquiera educador pueda tener.

Luego de que Tokoyami realizó sus prácticas y posteriormente, sus pasantías, aprendió a ser un maestro, aún con su gesto desobligado y aparentemente irresponsable. Las cargas que existen tras tomar un pupilo se esclarecieron.

Y todo ese maravilloso mundo que construyó, se fue desmoronando lentamente cuando se difundieron rumores mal intencionados (que en realidad no podía pedir mucho si era un doble agente, pero eso era punto y aparte) que mancharon su reputación como héroe.

Uno a uno, sus compañeros se fueron alejando bajo precarias excusas de nuevas experiencias. Incluso su joven aprendiz prefirió colocar tierra de por medio antes de verse envuelto en las nubes negras que empañaron a su maestro.

_—Una agencia de un sólo héroe._

Era más triste de lo que sonaba, a decir verdad. Y aunque Mirko le ofreció trabajar con él, se negó. Tal parecía que cualquier vinculación con él, provocaba preguntas incómodas sin fundamentos.

Por ello, cuando Tokoyami apareció otra vez en su puerta para hablarle sobre uno de sus compañeros que deseaba hacer sus pasantías con él, no alcanzó a negarse.

Y menos cuando vio a la determinación hecha persona, quiso echarse a reír y llorar (o lo que suene más racional luego de toda la mierda que le inventaron).

Desde que escuchó su nombre lo reconoció; el mismo muchacho que fue secuestrado por la Liga de villanos hace un año y medio, rechazando completamente su oferta de unirse, lo que más adelante provocó la caída del símbolo de la paz.

Lo recuerda nítidamente; resultaba difícil de olvidar la razón por la cual te rompes para complacer a una sociedad corrupta.

Pensó en negarse, no quería otro nombre manchado ni que sus "aliados" tuvieran conocimiento de él, para luego usarlo en su contra.

Todavía se sorprende de que alguien tan reservado como Tokoyami siguiera insistiendo para que lo entrevistará. Terminó cediendo, más como favor que por convicción. Vería al joven aspirante y le recordaría ciertas verdades amargas.

La sorpresa fue para él, cuando la determinación y fiereza se paró frente a él y lo confrontó; no como un chiquillo de 17 años, sino como un aspirante a héroe que tiene claros sus objetivos y principios.

Y sonrió internamente cuando lo escuchó maldecir a los medios de comunicación que se encargaban de difamar su imagen.

_—Lo que hagas de tu vida privada no debería interferir con tu trabajo._

Lo dejó mudo.

Más que explosiones, mal genio y tosquedad, se ocultaba un firme ideal con principios y convicción. Y era misma admiración provocaba que sintiera que era una muy mala idea.

Terminó aceptando (porque sabía que el chico no se iría sin una respuesta afirmativa) y tomándolo bajo su ala le enseñó a _volar._

Los primeros días fueron duros para ambos. Se había acostumbrado a trabajar solo, además, Bakugo se negaba a ser cualquier extra, luchaba por demostrarle que era digno de ser considerado un compañero.

Rumores iniciaron por aquí y por allá. Y se tentó a despachar al muchacho lejos para evitar que se hundiera en más mierda. Sí, era considerado el héroe número dos, sin embargo, su estatus ante la sociedad se vio manchado y corrompido por afirmaciones mal intencionadas.

Ser considerado el joven amante del héroe número uno, quien se mostraba públicamente con su esposa nuevamente jugando a la familia feliz, fue un golpe que casi lo rompe. Y más que _Endeavor_ tuviera el descaro de negar la relación y hacerse a oídos sordos cuando le pidió aclarar la situación.

Jamás pensó que sería abandonado por apariencias falsas para llenar las expectativas de una sociedad vacía.

Admitía que veía en el joven explosivo una ardiente llama similar a la que calcinó sus alas.

Y era lo suficientemente humano para admitir el miedo de ser lastimado. Así que jugó a ser sonrisas, sarcasmo y despreocupación. Sorprendiéndose en momentos determinantes ante la madurez y habilidad estratégica que demostraba su joven estudiante.

En ocasiones terminaba por olvidar que la diferencia de edad es de apenas seis años.

No tardó en darse cuenta de la fidelidad que Bakugo profesó al ignorar deliberadamente cualquier rumor sobre sus preferencias era sincera y permanente. Cuando le pregunto sobre ello, se limitó a soltar un escuálido comentario:

_—Las preferencias sexuales no determinan la valía de un héroe._

Demasiado entendimiento para un adolescente, aunque la mirada que le otorgó le hizo saber que había más que gritos y explosiones en su interior.

Negó por meses la tensión que inició luego de la primera misión juntos. Verlo jadear agotado, implorando un respiro provocó una extraña sensación que hace tiempo desapreció junto al héroe número uno. Todavía traga saliva, desvía la mirada y hace algún comentario sarcástico cuando están entrenando y ve que el muchacho se saca la playera por comodidad.

Es imposible negar el asco que siente por sí mismo la primera que envuelve su miembro imaginando que eran manos callosas y llenas de cicatrices; cuando lo bombeo con la imagen de verlo perderse en una boca cargada de groserías. Y el maldito éxtasis acompañado de un gruñido en su oreja.

Era un jodido enfermo al masturbarse pensando en un menor.

La culminación estuvo cargada de culpas y reproches que ensombrecieron el desgarrador placer.

No alcanzó a verlo a los ojos por los siguientes tres días. Estaba actuando justamente como lo retrataron los medios.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Fueron las palabras duras que se ganó luego de varios días de evasión.

La tensión para ese momento comenzaba a minar su escasa cordura. Con el cambio de temporadas y el frío, logró aplacar la intensa necesidad que ardía en su interior.

Aunque el traje cubierto y ajustado no hacía más que estimular su ya hiperactiva imaginación.

Para Navidad había olvidado la cantidad de veces que utilizó la imagen mental de su aprendiz para satisfacer sus fantasías. La culpa y repulsión disminuyó gradualmente, empero, la espinita de sentirse un enfermo perduraba.

Y todo se fue a la mierda en un desliz que sacó lo peor (o mejor) de él.

—Oye, Bakugo, tengo buenas noticias para ti —cortó la oración, arrepintiéndose (en realidad se agradecía y daba dos palmaditas en el hombro) por ingresar a los vestidores sin preguntar. Se encontró al muchacho sin playera y con los pantalones abajo, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con los dientes mordiendo los labios mientras luchaba por estabilizar la errática respiración. Lo más erótico de esa imagen, fue notar que se aferraba a una de sus plumas mientras bombeaba desesperadamente su miembro con la otra mano.

Llegó en el momento exacto para verlo derramar su semilla junto a un gruñido exhausto.

Aquello derribó su última defensa de autocontrol.

Los ojos desorbitados del muchacho fueron una implícita invitación, que tardó demasiado en aceptar. Salió en silencio del lugar, dejando una nota a medio escribir donde le avisaba a su aprendiz que lo vería hasta año nuevo.

Esa misma noche buscó el regalo que Mirko le dio por su cumpleaños bajo la excusa de que no se desanimara por perder a una mierda como Enji.

_"Una mierda con una pija lo suficientemente grande para hacerme gritar"._

Reprimió un suspiro ante el recuerdo. Se centró en sacar el regalo del paquete, notando que incluía otros accesorios como lubricantes, condones de sabores y algunas revistas de hombres musculosos.

—Esa pequeña idiota —murmuró revisando otra vez el contenido. Ni siquiera le habló de su relación con Enji y ella ya daba por sentado que él era quien recibía. Y no era ninguna mentira, pero, ¡hey! Si él hubiera querido… no, definitivamente ser top no era lo suyo.

Siguió maldiciendo a su amiga mientras leía las instrucciones del vibrador; la figura alargada era de unos diez centímetros, en la base contaba con un botón para controlar tres velocidades y así proporcionar más estimulación. Dejó de lado el otro juguete para otra ocasión. Se sacó la camisa y los jeans antes de recostarse en la cama.

Cerró los ojos, recreando la imagen de los vestidores. Tragó saliva otra vez, sintiendo como se le secaba la boca ante el recuerdo, se esforzó en convertirlo lo más nítido posible. Casi podía escuchar el jadeo reprimido del joven. Se relamió los labios, alcanzó el vibrador y lo colocó en su boca abierta, emulando que era el miembro del joven, pese a la dureza y frialdad, la imaginación estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo.

Sintió un tirón de placer y necesidad. Bajó la mano libre y jugó consigo mismo un rato, estimulando la erección que pedía a gritos atención. Con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, logró dispersar la bruma placentera para cubrir el juguete con un condón y bañarlo en lubricante. Se impulsó para acomodarse mejor, poniendo su bonito trasero al aire. Llenó su propia mano con el líquido e introdujo el primer dedo en su interior. La invasión era molestamente placentera que no tardó en meter un segundo y antes de acompañarlo por otro, prefirió sacarlos, sintió un vacío desgastante que fue llenado con el vibrador. Contuvo el aliento. Había olvidado la sensación de ser llenado. La imagen de Bakugo penetrándolo con gruñidos y brusquedad lo encendió más.

A este punto se encontraba lo suficientemente sensible para que apenas encender el juguete, el orgasmo lo golpeara abrumadoramente. Ni siquiera se preocupó por el desastre que armó, se limitó a sacar el vibrador y acurrucarse en las sábanas.

Repitió el ritual los siguientes días luego de las juntas que tenía con Dabi. El desgaste mental y emocional sólo podía ser aliviado con una descarga de su frustración sexual.

Cada noche cambiaba de fantasía; en ocasiones Bakugo llegaba y lo sometía sobre el escritorio de su oficina; en otras se imaginaba siendo tomado en las duchas, la tensión durante los entrenamientos terminaba con él de cara al suelo gimiendo su nombre; también lo imaginó en los vestidores, justo como el día que lo encontró, esa fantasía era su favorita; podía recrear el momento con exactitud abrumante, con la diferencia que en lugar de ser una mano, sería su boca la que cubriría el miembro viril.

—Me estoy volviendo un jodido enfermo.

Le confesó una noche a Mirko luego de un extenuante patrullaje, la heroína lo observó antes de reírse abiertamente y colgarse de su cuello.

—¡Hombre! Si no supiera que te gusta morder almohadas, te habría ayudado a sacar la frustración sexual que te está matando. ¿Por qué no lo intentas como ese chico que tienes a tu cargo?

—Es un niño —replicó con culpa.

—Perdón, señor adulto de veintitrés años —se burló—. ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Diecisiete —escupió asqueado.

—Con ese cuerpo, ufff, pensé que tendría más —bromeó. Al notar que su mejor amigo seguía decaído, intentó otra táctica—. Bueno, Hawks, puedes usar tu regalo de cumpleaños o esperar a que sea mayor de edad —Al verlo tan silencioso, ensancho su sonrisa—. ¡Bastardo! ¿Ya los estrenaste?

No pudo más que esconder el culpable sonrojo tras sus alas. Mirko se seguía burlando abiertamente de lo necesitado que estaba. Aunque al final de la noche, le dio el mejor consejo que puedo escuchar.

—Date una oportunidad. La diferencia de edad entre ambos no es tan grande. Y —pareció titubear—, él también te ve con ojos predadores, Hawks. Cuida tu corazón, no quiero más plumas sueltas en mi departamento.

Un nuevo año llegó y con ello, más misiones que tenía que ocultar de su aprendiz. No quería vincularlo nuevamente con la Liga de villanos.

El traje cubierto volvió. Lo veía por aquí y por allá, sin embargo, su actitud era diferente. Lo dejó pasar por un tiempo, hasta que escuchó que terminó su segundo año e iniciaría el tercero.

Eran finales de abril cuando la insana fantasía se materializó e hizo carne para satisfacerlo.

Guardaba tranquilamente los reportes de la labor de héroe y de la información recopilada de la Liga de villanos, cuando escucho abrirse y cerrar la puerta en un parpadeo. Un minuto después unos labios rebeldes atacaron su boca, al intentar protestar una lengua se introdujo en su boca, no negaría la habilidad innata, pero tomó control con la experiencia.

—Maldita sea —Lo escuchó murmurar cuando se separaron para recuperar el aliento—. A la mierda la contención —Otra vez con mayor ímpetu que el beso anterior y Hawks estaba dispuesto a mandar todo al demonio cuando un foco rojo encendió sus alarmas, creando distancia entre el menor y él.

—No —advirtió con determinación que no sentía—. Eres menor de edad y podría meterme en problemas.

La sonrisa de sádico se estampó en sus labios, erizando cada vello del héroe alado y rompiendo el autocontrol que se inventó.

—Ya no —Esas dos palabras fueron la bandera blanca que rompió su voluntad. Se dejó hacer cuando fue empujado a sentarse sobre el escritorio. La chaqueta voló lejos. Hawks intentó sacarse la playera, siendo detenido por el menor, quien la levantó e hizo un nudo en las muñecas, colocándolas sobre la cabeza del héroe alado, restringiendo su movimiento. Repitió lo con mismo con los pantalones, apenas bajándolos lo suficiente para poder meterse en ellos. Ni siquiera le permitió quitarse las botas.

—Será divertido —comentó, sacando un botecito que Hawks conocía a la perfección. Besos bruscos, mordidas y promesas soeces inundaron la habitación. Un olor a nitroglicerina y ansiedad impregno el aire. Sintió la invasión de un dedo seguido de otro para realizar un constante movimiento de tijeras, preparando su interior. Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando desaparecieron, pero la estocada directa y certera lo hizo cerrar los ojos y arquear la espalda del placer. No se dio cuenta cuando el mocoso se abrió lo suficiente el pantalón para sacarse miembro y enfundarlo en un condón. Gimió sin vergüenza cuando sintió un tirón placentero por tocarse ese lugar especial—. Mírame —escuchó la orden entre la bruma placentera—. Que me mires —repitió con brusquedad—. No te imagines al maldito padre del bastardo mitad y mitad —advirtió con dureza—. Cuando no puedas caminar, quiero que recuerdes mi cara y que he sido yo quien ha estado dentro de ti. —Cada palabra salía entre cortada por las estocadas lentas, pero profundas que daba.

A ese punto, ya no racionalizaba absolutamente nada. Entreabrió los ojos, contemplando un par de rubís ardiendo en un volcán que comenzaba a calcinarlo.

Cualquier respuesta murió en sus labios cuando sintió una mano callosa envolver su sensible miembro. La jodida realidad superaba con creces las fantasías.

Soltó un largo gemido cuando terminó en la mano del muchacho rubio, sintiendo una insana satisfacción al verle el abdomen manchado con su esencia, como si lo marcara. Como si a partir de ese momento fuese suyo. Las estocadas aumentaron de ritmo y Bakugo se inclinó más sobre él, tomándolo de la nuca y uniendo sus labios cuando eyaculó dentro de él.

Ambos se quedaron en la misma posición un par de segundos, recuperando el aliento y las fuerzas. Cuando el muchacho se separó, lo hizo con una arrogante sonrisa colgando de sus labios. Salió de él, se deshizo del condón, además de limpiarse el abdomen bajo la atenta mirada del héroe.

—Feliz cumpleaños —murmuró Hawks, luego de recordar que sigue vivo pese al placer astral al que fue sometido.

—Me alegré al darme cuenta que los rumores eran ciertos —comentó al tiempo que se acomodaba el pantalón—. No que salieras con _Endeavor_, pero sí que fueses… —amplio la estúpida sonrisa de niño listo que le causaba un orgasmo visual al héroe profesional—. Tardaste —reclamó. Y vaya que lo hizo, pero la espera había valido cada maldito minuto.

Hawks se río. Se bajó la playera y subió los pantalones, misteriosamente sentía las piernas temblarle, lo que creaba una placentera sensación que había anhelado desde que lo vio masturbarse en el vestuario de la agencia.

—No quería asustarte —contó, ganándose una mirada incrédula—. O ir a la cárcel si lo descubrían —agregó con una sonrisa cargada de burla. Bakugo rodó los ojos.

Y puede que no fuera el encuentro más romántico o sentimental, pero las sensaciones y emociones implicadas bastaban para dar pie a una _no relación_ que calmaba el cuerpo… _y al corazón_.

Más encuentros fortuitos siguieron; Bakugo sabía encontrar el momento preciso para asaltarlo sin levantar sospechas y dejarle temblando de satisfacción. Ninguno preguntó por la experiencia del otro y era mejor así, disfrutando de los beneficios que esta les daba.

Seguían limitando el contacto físico frente al público, mientras que en privado el más joven penetraba el bonito y redondito trasero de su maestro hasta hacerlo implorar por más para complacerlo dándole la ansiada liberación, complementando su propio placer.

Todos ganaban, ¿no?

.

* * *

.

De verdad espero que te gustara, Lyov, fue uno de los pocos fic's que no me ha costado tanto escribir, ¡incluso me gustó! Tus retos renuevan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
